shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Path to the Treasure: Chapter 19
The Black Bread Pirates, along with the help of the Ryunai Pirates, defeated Orm Draco and his crew. They turned him in to the local police force, careful not to reveal that they themselves were pirates, and collected the reward money. Jera walks up to Wynn with an uncomfortable look on his face. Jera: "We uh.....we were pretty good, fighting, and everything." Wynn: "Yeah, I guess we were." There is a very uncomfortable silence. Jera and Wynn at the same time: "I'm sorry." Jera: "No, no, it was my fault, I started yelling at you." Wynn: "No, its my fault. I'm the captain, I shouldv'e been more responsible. Chezamík: "Will you two babies just kiss and make up already?" Wynn: "Oh shut it, Che." Jera: "So, um, am I still part of the crew?" Wynn: "Course, buddy. So, what are we going to do with all this money?" Benji: "Well, first things first, we get our share of the money. How are we gonna split it?" Wynn: "Whoa whoa whoa, what? Split it? It's ours!" Benji: "Says who??" Wynn: "We beat him, we handed him in, we get the money." Benji: "We helped you find him, and we helped fight, we should get some of it." Wynn: "You want it? Come and get it." Benji: "You sayin' we fight for it?" Wynn: "If you think you can handle it." Benji: "Let's do it!" Wynn and Benji go to an open field outside the Ryunai's house. Jera, Chezamík, and Mako stand on the side and watch with the rest of the Ryunai family. Benji and Wynn stand back to back. Wynn: "Ten paces and shoot, right?" Benji: "Yep, that's the deal." Wynn: "3...2...1, go!" They start walking. Before Wynn reaches 10, he is pierced with an arrow. However, Wynn has trained himself to the point where he will turn into dough as a reflex. The arrow passes through him without causing harm. Wynn: "Hehe, I guess I shouldn't have expected any less from a pirate." Benji, with a smirk: "Got that right." Wynn brings his arm up and starts shooting little dough orbs at Benji like a gatling gun. Wynn: "BISCUIT BULLET!!" Benji runs and rolls to the side, with the bullets hitting the side of the house. He shoots another arrow at Wynn but lands just short of him. Wynn: "Ha, missed." Benji: "Heh, you think I would miss on accident?" Wynn looks down and sees a little ball attached to the arrow. The ball explodes and smokes covers the area. Wynn: "Cough cough...can't see anything...gotta get out of this." He dives out of the smoke and looks up straight at an arrow. Wynn smiles at him. Wynn: "Now why would this one work when the other ones didn't?" Benji: "Sea stone tips. Looks like its checkmate." Wynn sits still for a moment while he is thinking. He spawns a small hand from his stomach and very slowly, reaches for his dagger. He sildes the dagger along his body until it's on his chest. It sinks in, and seconds later, Wynn sticks out his tongue, which has the dagger on it, and breaks the arrow. He jumps back and smiles at Benji. Benji: "You think this is funny, don't you?" Wynn: "Yeah, I guess I'm enjoying myself." Benji runs at Wynn and launches a flurry of kicks and open-hand strikes. Wynn manages to dodge most of them, but is hit with a few. Benji has Wynn backing up until he walks into a tree. Benji continues his barrage of strikes while Wynn continues to dodge. Benji kicks and breaks the trunk of the tree. Wynn: "Wow, you're strong! But now it's my turn." Wynn comes back at Benji with punches and kicks of his own. Benji dodges some, but Wynn gets a good hit on his stomach, and continues beating him down. Benji is knocked to the ground and Wynn prepares for a big attack. He creates a giant club of dough and raises it over his head. Wynn: "HALLAH HAMMER" Wynn slams it down on Benji, who lays defeated on the ground. Wynn walks over to him and extends a hand. Wynn: "Looks like I won. Great fight." Benji: "Thanks, you're pretty good too." Wynn: "You know, there is one way we both get the money." Benji: "Oh? And what is that?" Wynn: "You, your brother, and your tiger join my crew." Wynn gives him a huge smile as Benji looks back in shock. Benji looks over at Mako, who gives a shrug. '' Benji: "One condition, I'm the first mate." Wynn: "Hmmm.....deal! Benji, Mako, welcome to the Black Bread Pirates!" 'Chapter 19 - End''' Previous Chapter Next Chapter Category:Stories Category:Path to the Treasure: One Piece Adventures